


所有物

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Kariv的Omega室友突然发情，Roky跑去帮忙，成功解决危机却被信息素诱导发情。这境地对于两位Alpha来说太艰难了。
Relationships: Roky|Park Joo-Sung/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	所有物

**Author's Note:**

> 【我流设定】  
> 抑制剂：抑制发情期 阻断剂：阻断发情状态

没人会质疑朴永书和Brady的关系熟稔到足以忽视第二性别。即使是朴珠姓也不会。他没花多长时间就笑吟吟地习惯了看着这对儿好友一起行动。

朴珠姓去帮朴永书救急的时候Brady已经发情了好一会儿。缺少抑制剂的Omega神志不清地靠在室友怀里汁水四溢，连衣领里露出的锁骨都被情欲烧得粉红。整个小公寓里如同被投下了颗苹果味的核爆，空气随之粘稠炙热得惊人。平日里酸甜脆爽的苹果现在闻起来像是熟得过了头，又像是被丢进汤里熬得快要化掉，每一个气味分子都饥渴张扬地挑逗两个Alpha危在旦夕的理智。

朴珠姓按住Brady以便朴永书给他注射紧急阻断剂。Brady在朴珠姓怀里晕晕乎乎地蹭他的胸口和脖颈，对Alpha的信息素和抚慰的本能渴求让他哭喘着呻吟，朴珠姓只得亲了亲他的额头才让Omega放松一点，好让朴永书把针头扎进他的小臂。

朴珠姓和朴永书直到看着Brady的发情特征消失得七七八八、在自己房间的床上沉沉睡去才放心地退出来关上房门。

两个人心有余悸地摊在沙发上，朴永书小声感叹：“Brady说是找不到在吃的那瓶抑制剂了……我真怕他脱水，幸好你及时过来帮忙。也幸好我有吃Alpha抑制剂哈哈……”

朴珠姓捧着杯子的手停住了。刚刚太过紧急又太过混乱根本来不及多想是不是忘记了哪一环，此刻在朴永书的感叹下他突然后知后觉地意识到身体里不断升腾的那股越来越张狂的热量是什么，那股在血管中沸腾着的欲望从何而来……而这已经太晚了——他已经被完全诱导发情了。

欲望和狂乱来得汹涌又急促，几秒钟的时间内就漫过了他的四肢百骸。他好热，好难受，Omega信息素掀开了那个毫无防备的潘多拉盒子，他的理智被不断涌起的欲望拍打得摇摇欲坠，此刻只想不顾一切地释放出来。想要用一切方式对所爱之人倾诉爱意，想要侵犯对方的身体，在里里外外的每一寸都留下自己的烙印。

他听见那份偷偷藏了很久的爱意借着Alpha本能狂笑起来，把最后那丝自制力也一口吞掉。

“Roky，你还好吗？”身边有人在担忧地问他——那是……那是早就应该被据为己有的东西。他的脑子发狂一般回荡着这个念头。

朴珠姓昏昏沉沉地循着声音扑过去按住对方的肩膀，贪婪地欺身过去舔舐那双觊觎已久的嘴唇。那尝起来比想象中还要好得多，两片唇瓣饱满极了，柔软又肉感十足，尝起来像是大颗的草莓果冻，用牙齿轻轻碰一下就会软软糯糯弹性十足地蹦开，温凉地滑过他烫得快要烧起来的嘴唇。 

“Roky？Roky！”朴永书手忙脚乱地试图推拒他，却完全起不到任何效果。这个只小了他几个月的后辈蛮横地扒着他的身体索求一个亲吻，爆发出了完全不符合那副身板的力量。朴永书不知所措地接受着口腔被进一步入侵，被勾着舌尖分享一个深吻。那些被朴珠姓碰触过的嘴唇和口腔内壁荒唐地燃起热意，他茫然地瑟缩了一点，又被朴珠姓拉着后脑勺按回来，被亲吻得脑袋都昏昏沉沉却无法做出任何拒绝——他应该拒绝的。他想要拒绝吗。

朴珠姓的手掌已经掀起朴永书的T恤下摆向里摸索了，在发情的影响下他的身体发着热，手掌更是烫得惊人，朴永书更凉的体温让他在意识不清下想要索求更多。但同样作为Alpha被碰触让朴永书在生理作用下难以自抑地浑身僵硬，全部注意力集中在被碰触的皮肤上，反而无比鲜明地感受到每一分朴珠姓手指的移动，连指腹摩挲过皮肤的纹路都能在他的意识里带起过电一样的细小火花。

朴永书索性脱下自己早就被揉弄得皱巴巴的T恤以便朴珠姓更好地索求。很难说这有没有让朴珠姓清醒些。热潮让他浑身发红，只剩下一双烧得雾蒙蒙的杏眼，藏在过长的刘海和宽大的圆眼镜后面，更显得像个受了委屈的孩子。朴永书安抚性地揉了揉朴珠姓耳根汗湿的短发，这个举动让对方发出了满足的呻吟，却更加渴求地用下体磨蹭他的腿根，硬热的性器隔着两层布料结结实实地在他的皮肤上烙下形状。

“Kariv nim……”朴珠姓嘟哝着，两位平辈间本就不常被使用到的敬语在这种情况下更加显得荒唐，更像是某种刻意为之的恶劣玩笑。朴珠姓伏在朴永书赤裸的肩膀上，牙齿轻轻厮磨皮肤，危险地在他颈后梭巡。

被碰触腺体的感觉让Alpha毛骨悚然，朴永书差点立刻把朴珠姓推开，反而被对方更加用力地压在沙发上，扯开裤子玩弄，直到在撸动下那根性器同样勃发硬起。

两个Alpha的信息素挤在这间小小的客厅里凶猛地彼此碰撞，毫不相让的进攻激得两个人都不适而烦躁，带着火气急切地探索对方的身体。朴永书隔着上衣揉捏朴珠姓的侧腰，力道让朴珠姓痛得大叫，而作为报复朴永书的肩膀和胸口上也留下了一堆零星的齿痕，一侧的乳尖更是被咬得直接肿了起来。

信息素好像让朴珠姓清醒了一点。他抬起头，裤子已经被他自己脱了下来，Alpha粗硬可怕的性器从内裤边沿探出了一个头，饥渴危险地血脉贲张着对着朴永书。而朴珠姓脸上则摆出了一副慌乱茫然的表情，像是对自己折腾的这一出闹剧一无所知，他靠得更近了一点，几乎是攀在朴永书的身上认真地亲吻他脸颊上的酒窝。

“永书哥——”他挂着一贯可爱又甜蜜的笑容撒娇地使用敬语，显得一如既往乖巧懂事，“可以让我进去吗？”

>>>

朴永书有个结实丰满的好屁股，朴珠姓把手指塞进去的时候它颤颤巍巍地绷紧了，和朴永书脸上紧张的表情如出一辙。

朴珠姓的脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉的。同性信息素的刺激让他多少有了点精神，但又叠加上了更多的急躁。他努力克制着自己不要没轻没重地弄伤朴永书的后穴，或者干脆精虫上脑就这样操进去。

Alpha的后穴根本不是用来做这个的，它能够分泌的贫瘠的体液基本完全起不到润滑作用。朴永书的甬道紧致又干涩，即便朴珠姓把手指含得够湿送进去也只能艰难地塞进去一个指节，只好痛苦地耐着性子屈伸手指，一圈圈碾平肠肉的褶皱，巴望着它可以早点乖顺地容纳入侵者。

手指从一根增加到三根的时间像是过了一个世纪那么漫长。朴永书一直靠在沙发上，用手臂挡着脸不肯出声，手臂挡不住的脖颈不知道因为羞耻还是情欲而泛着潮红。朴珠姓快要因为无处纾解的情欲而急得发疯，一只手还卡在朴永书的后穴里，另一只手已经无法忍耐地再次撸动自己的性器，反而对于Alpha蛮横的情潮只能火上浇油。他委屈极了，含含混混地把脸颊贴在朴永书的大腿上小声喘息，觉得自己下一秒就要在情热里被烧坏掉。

朴永书叹了口气：“直接进来吧，Roky。”他低声、但没有迟疑地说。

那简直是种赦免。

朴珠姓窜起来去亲吻他爱慕的同伴，用嘴唇膜拜对方快要咬出血的唇瓣。他小心翼翼地把性器对准了窄小的穴口挤进去，因为终于得到了温热肉壁的抚慰而难以自抑地发出呻吟。

Alpha可怜的甬道更不是给Alpha尺寸准备的，初次被使用后穴的朴永书恍惚间觉得自己要被那根铁棍子撕裂开，他忍不住摇头抗拒，真正被进入的恐慌连痛感都盖了过去，他浑身都发软，全靠朴珠姓手臂的支撑才没有瘫软在沙发上。那根东西在他体内的感觉鲜明到要把人逼疯，朴珠姓还没开始动，他已经在祈求自己不会丢脸地尖叫出声，朴珠姓安抚地抱着他舔吻后颈的腺体，而被动承受朴珠姓越发浓郁的信息素对于另一位Alpha来说太过了，随着朴珠姓舌尖的滑动细微地发着抖。

“Kariv！”朴珠姓蛮横地喊了一嗓子，开始抽插他牢牢塞在朴永书身体里的阴茎。紧窄的内壁让那根东西被包裹得严丝合缝，稍微的移动都会让朴永书觉得超出了承受能力。穴口仍被撑得泛着钝痛，整个肠道都随着操弄被拖拽的感觉太超过了，而前列腺被碾过、性器被抚慰、身体被玩弄的快感又真实到可怕。

朴珠姓不管不顾地在他的身体里横冲直撞，终于得到纾解的发情让他根本没心思再去关心朴永书的状况，只想更深入地把自己埋进这具身体里，占有他，标记他，让他彻底成为自己的所有物。

“哥好紧哦。”朴珠姓咬着他的耳廓嘟囔，“Kariv，在被我抱着操呢。”

“不……呜、Roky！Roky……”朴永书浑身都在战栗。这和使用阴茎的感觉完全不一样，他从未受到过这样的快感冲击，被迫屈服的Alpha意志在折服之后成为了更加猛烈的催情剂，他简直觉得后穴在这样的侵犯下完全不合理地发软发热。他能做到的最后一点努力是压抑着自己的声音不要发出呻吟和尖叫——一墙之隔他刚刚被抑制发情的Omega室友还在睡着，这荒唐的情事已经足够了，他们决不能、决不能再走得更远。

Alpha的身体当然不适合承受，更不会像Omega那样通过被征服获得快感。朴永书的大腿根都在颤抖，阴茎鼓胀着，又因为无法成结而承受折磨。连Alpha早就退化萎缩得几乎消失的生殖腔都在这蛮不讲理里的性爱中被不断摩擦，敏感的腔口每一次被碾过都都能勾起朴永书激烈的呻吟和挣扎。

“别碰那里——”朴永书咬着牙求他，换来的反而是朴珠姓更加刻意地戳刺顶弄腔口，快感、疼痛和畏惧随之一下下在脑子里炸开，把他推向崩溃边缘，“你真的是个疯子……”

“我早就为Kariv发狂了。”朴珠姓回答，把阴茎更加用力地推向深处，同时按住朴永书挣扎的身体。

最后一步。

Alpha的结在狭小的肠道里不断胀大，凶狠地卡在脆弱的甬道里，几乎连那极小的生殖腔入口都撑得微微扩开。完全无法承受的宽度终于逼得朴永书哭出来，只能环紧了朴珠姓的肩膀，像在大海中央抱着一块浮木。

朴珠姓叼着朴永书的腺体缓缓注入信息素，听着他发出抗拒却对此无能为力。

被另一位Alpha从身体入侵到血脉的感觉无比鲜明，辛辣的感觉从颈后蔓延至四肢百骸，岩浆一样滚烫地充斥着朴永书的身体，每一根血管都像铁证一样声明着他被同性侵犯、标记、占有的事实。

他们都知道Alpha信息素无法长期维持在另一个Alpha的身体里，但“让朴永书沾满自己的味道”这个想法强烈到令朴珠姓一点都不想抗拒本能。身体里被灌注过他的精液，被操得连退化的生殖腔都要雌伏，Alpha腺体上张扬戏谑地被咬出血来，烙印着衣领遮都遮不住的残忍标记……

现在朴永书是他的东西了。

高大的Alpha也好，最强的辅助也好，可靠的前辈也好……完全是他的所有物了。


End file.
